battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Not Talking to You
Summary Full Text Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Much later in the evening. Stonegit waited till Haddock had gone to bed, stationed himself out side of his door, and then light up his mind like a Monsterous Nightmare’s flame. ''"Woodchuck!" his mind thundered. "What the bloody hel did you do to Haddock while I was gone!" '''The Warden: '''The Warden flinched and shrunk back, anxiety beginning to crop up within her. '''N-nothing…nothing physical… Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: ''"Nothing /physical/!?" Stonegit said within his own mind. ''"Warden, he told me to get away from him because of this. I haven’t been able to stand close to him ever since I got back because of whatever ‘not physical’ thing you did!" The Warden: I’m sorry, I was just…I was angry, '''she said helplessly. '''I would never do it now, I wasn’t thinking straight. I regret it, dark-eyes, I really do. I’m sorry. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: ''"What did you do?" Stonegit thought simply…and dangerously. '''The Warden: I…' The Warden sighed. There was no way around this. I broke him… It was nearly a whisper.' I broke his mind with… '''Her voice died. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit slapped his hands over his eyes. Between Haddock not forgiving him, Mera unleashing her wrath, and a million other things this was just…this was just to much. He sniffed, raising his head as a tear dropped from his eye. Now Haddock’s semi subdue nature made sense. “I hate to be a hypocrite and deny some one forgiveness when I desire the very same thing. But I did what I had to do to save a life. But you…you were ''angry.” He laughed humorlessly, forgetting he was speaking out loud. “You got pissed off? So you broke his mind?! I just I…” he closed his mouth, shaking his head. "Don’t talk to me." he said in a deathly quiet voice. "I have absolutely no time for you." The Warden: Dark-eyes… She wanted to get angry, she wanted to yell back at him and throw a temper like she would have previously, but for some reason his rejection specifically cut her to the core. I’m sorry…my temper has more consequences than a mortal’s, you know this…I…I don’t know what else I can say… The Warden was pleading now, drawing into herself, she couldn’t leave it like this, not when they were bound…together… She was quiet for a minute, and then said almost inaudibly, I’ll…I’ll leave soon, then. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Damn it I trusted you…" Stonegit sighed. He worked his jaw, but then he ducked his head. Curse is heart! Some days he wished it was as calloused as Haddock’s. "Just be sure it is a stable one…one that won’t put you at risk." Silence over took them. Stonegit sat down on the small mat beside the door, closing his eyes as he rested the back of his head on the wall. He willed himself to relax, but the bittingly true words of Hel flashed in his mind again, and more tears spilled from the corners of his eyes. “I’m staying…” he said, his voice shaking. “I’m staying…he’ll change. I just have to chance first…that’s all.” Related Threads Haddock Reunites with His Family End of a Long Day Category:Season 3 Category:Events